


Rakkaani

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Nephilim, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @roxyspearing’s ‘We Got A Gif For That’ 500 Follower Challenge. This is my absolute first time even trying to right Jack so don’t kill me if I sucked at it… I may be open to a part 2 in the future if anyone is interested but we’ll see… Also the title is Finnish for ‘My Love’. And a major thanks to @noisy–brainfor helping me when I got stuck and figuring out a title! You’re awesome!Prompt: The following gif and JackxFem!Reader





	Rakkaani

“What do you keep staring at, Cas?” Sam asked as he ate his salad.

“The waitress. She’s glowing.”

Dean choked on his burger and took a couple gulps of coffee, narrowing his eyes. “What did he just say? What do you mean, ‘glowing’? How can someone _glow_ , Cas?”

Cas kept his eyes on you as you delivered a tray of food to the booth by the window. “She has a lavender colored hue surrounding her figure.” He answered without looking away. “It would seem she’s a nephilim.”

“Wait.” Sam interrupted. “I thought nephilim were forbidden and that Jack was the only one still around.”

“It seems we were mistaken.” Cas replied. He watched the waitress walk back around the counter before turning and meeting his eyes. Your eyes widened in fear as you realized what Cas was and walked away quickly into the kitchen. Cas sighed and stood, leaving the brothers confused as he exited the diner. He made his way to the back of the building and saw you quickly walking to your car.

He caught up to you and gently tugged your arm. “Y/n! Wait, please. I’m not going to hurt you.”

You whipped around and yanked your arm back. “I know what you are! You’re an angel! Your kind all want to hurt me!”

“Trust me, Y/n! I don’t!” Cas raised his hands in surrender. “We can help you.”

“‘We’? You mean there’s more of you here?” You started to panic, grasping your keys tightly, ready to bolt.

“No! Not angels.” he shook his head. “Hunters. They’re my friends. I also have a… a son… who’s like you.”

“That’s not possible.” You whispered.

Cas cautiously approached you. “It is. His name is Jack. He’s a nephilim just like you. We can protect you as we do for him. Just come with me and meet my friends and Jack. They have a protected underground bunker. I’ll take you there to meet them. They won’t hurt you. I promise.”

You pondered his offer for a few seconds before speaking. “Do you promise they won’t kill me? That you won’t either?”

“On my grace, I promise you.” He replied.

You slowly nodded your head, agreeing to his proposal. He gently grasped your hand and the next thing you knew, you were in what looked like a library. A young man with blond hair was sitting at a table, looking at a laptop.You could see his form was surrounded by a gold hue. At the sound of Cas’ wings, he looked up with a smile at seeing Cas before his blue eyes fell upon you.

“Castiel. I thought you were with Sam and Dean. They have not returned yet.” He paused, scrutinizing you. “Why is she surrounded in such a bright color? Humans do not shine so bright. Is she not human?”

“ _She_ is right in front of you.” You snapped, not liking his tone as he spoke about you. Despite his rudeness, you couldn’t help but feel a pull to him.

He blushed and lowered his head. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I’m not used to interacting with other people, yet.”

Your face softened at his admission. Cas interrupted before you could say anything. “Y/n, this is Jack, my son. Jack, this is Y/n. She’s another nephilim that needs protection, like you.”

Jack stared at you in awe. “Is that why you’re enclosed in purple? You’re a nephilim?”

“Lavender,” Cas corrected. “But yes.”

Jack gave him a confused look. “Aren’t they the same thing?”

You shook your head but smiled. “Doesn’t matter.” You paused a second and looked at Cas. “Wait, Jack isn’t your son. Your grace colors don’t match. His is gold and yours is blue, Castiel.”

“Well,” Cas hesitated. “He’s technically my nephew but I’ve raised him from utero. His biological father is actually Lucifer.”

“Lucifer?!” You exclaimed. “As in the Devil? That Lucifer? How the hell did he procreate? The last I heard, I thought he was in the cage!”

“Sadly not,” Cas sighed. “He broke free and ‘mated’ with a woman while impersonating the President of the United States.”

Your eyebrows raised in shock. “ _The President of the United States_? Are you freakin serious?! Whoa… I need to sit down.” You clamored to the nearest chair and plopped down. Taking a deep breath, you looked from Castiel to Jack, Cas looking guilty and Jack still staring at you in awe. You looked away, feeling self-conscious. “What?”

“I’m sorry.” Jack looked away, a light blush flushing his cheeks. “I just… They said I’m a nephilim too but how come the angels haven’t sensed you? They knew of me before I was even born.”

You shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe because your biological dad is an archangel and my father was a lower ranking angel. I mean, he taught me about the supernatural and why angels would be after me, but we just kept low key and no one ever bothered us. Castiel is the first angel who’s noticed me in about a couple decades.”

“What about your mom?” Jack asked.

“She, uh… she died giving birth to me.” You whispered, wiping a stray tear from your eye.

“Mine as well,” Jack replied.

A moment of quiet passed before Cas broke the silence. “Your… father, Y/n, what was his name?”

“Thaddeus. He went by Thade, trying to blend in with the humans and all.”

“I remember him. He was a good man. A good soldier.” You smiled sadly as Cas spoke of your father.

“Yeah, he was.” You brushed the unfallen tears from your eyes before straightening up and looking around. “So, where the hell did you bring me, Castiel? This doesn’t seem to be the public library.”

“No, it’s not,” Cas replied. “It’s the Men of Letters’ underground bunker. It’s warded and protected. No supernatural entity can enter. Except for Jack, myself and Crowley.”

“Crowley? Who’s he?” You asked.

“The King of Hell. For a demon, he’s more human than one would expect.” Cas responded nonchalantly.

“Demons? The King of Hell? You guys have interesting friends.”

“They’re not friends, sweetheart.” A voice not belonging to Castiel or Jack surprised you. Your head whipped around as you jumped from the chair, quickly stepping back. Two men entered the library, dropping duffle bags by the side of the table.

“Y/n, these are the hunters I was telling you about. That’s Sam,” he said, gesturing to the tall, hazel eyed man with shoulder length brown hair. “And that’s Dean.” He pointed to the other man with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. “They won’t hurt you. Sam, Dean. This is Y/n. She’s a nephilim, like Jack.”

“So, you’re the one who caught Cas’ interest, huh? Cas doesn’t notice women, even if they’re hot.” Dean gave you the once over as he smirked.

“Dean, come on, man…” You heard Sam murmur. You rolled your eyes but out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Jack sitting extremely still, his fists clenched as he glared at Dean. But it was the golden glow coming from his eyes that concerned you. Castiel had seen it as well.

“Dean, I would refrain from speaking about Y/n like that, especially in front of her mate.” Cas cautioned. Your eyes snapped to the angel.

“ _Mate_?” You and the brothers uttered simultaneously.

“Is that why I feel this weird pull to him?” You asked.

“Yes, Y/n,” he replied. “I’m not sure why but it seems your souls are intertwined. It’s very rare for nephilims to have soulmates. Especially another nephilim.”

“Huh…” You had nothing else to say at the moment. You glanced over at Dean to see him raising his hands in surrender and Jack’s eyes return to their normal piercing blue. Waking up today, all you wanted was to get through the day. Now surrounded by hunters, angels and supposedly, your soulmate, things were never going to be the same again. Somehow, though, you didn’t mind it.


End file.
